<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trophy Wife by Blueeucalyptus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676596">Trophy Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus'>Blueeucalyptus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a moment for the gears in Jean’s mind to turn until the light bulb on his head turned on, ‘Wait...is Mr Smith a Trophy Wife?!’ </p><p>For my art exchange with @DemTaro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trophy Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemTaro/gifts">DemTaro</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few drops of water dripped down Jean's newly showered hair dampening his blue-checkered shirt. Though Jean didn't mind. In the uncharacteristically hot Spring afternoon, he welcomed any form of relief from the heat </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The keys to his car were proudly twirling around his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only was he one of the first of his friends to get their Driver's licence but he was only one in their friendship circle actually have his own car. He was proud of his well-earned baby- a second-hand, 2010, red Toyota Corolla that he affectionately named Rosie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on his way to get a smoothie for Marco and himself. Football practice has just finished and Jean was lucky enough to be one of the first people to take a shower. It was the same story every time right after practice all his teammates would rush to too small, three cubicle shower inside the locker room to be the first one to have a wash before the cubicle gets stinks up with twenty hormonal, sweaty teenagers…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean got lucky and jumped into the shower first but his sweet, polite Marco was not so lucky. At the rate he was letting everyone go before him it’s very likely he would be one of the last ones to get out of the locker room. That’s why Jean decided that he will drive up to the local shop and grab them both a smoothie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the corner to the path that led straight to the car park. It was late afternoon so Jean didn’t expect to see any more than a few cars around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nose twitched at the smell of acidic, smoke- and the odour seems to be coming from the end of the carpark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concerned that there might be a fire in carpark Jean ran to where the foetid smell was coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately spotted the source. It was coming from a piece-of-shit looking, 1992 grey Vokswagen, golf. There was no smoke, at least not anymore Jean assumed- but seeing how Mr Smith was bending over and looking helplessly inside the bonnet of the car Jean gathered that was his culprit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seen that there was no danger Jean should have just backed away. A teacher’s trouble was none of his business and plus he had other priorities like buying his boyfriend a smoothie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is exactly why he walked right up to Mr Smith and shouted, “Hey, want any help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean’s yell startled his teacher because he broke out of whatever deep reverie he was in and banged his head right on the bonnet cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried for his teacher Jean rushed to his side and placed his arm on his shoulder and asked, “Hey you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin’s hand was on top of where he bumped his head, “Jean?” Erwin squeezed his eyes momentarily when he recognised who shouted at him. “Yes, I’m okay.” He said with a bright, reassuring smile that knocked the air out right out of Jean’s lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You have a boyfriend,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jean furiously reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘A sweet, kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> handsome boyfriend who is very much going to be pissed at me if he sees me blushing right now.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Jean his body did not betray him and his face remained blush free. Though he couldn’t say as much to the tip of his ears which was hot-red as his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean couldn’t help it and it’s not like he’s the only hapless teenager who had a crush on their resident smoking-hot history teacher. From what he could gather most of the girls were crushing/in love with Mr Smith and so were half the boys. Mr Smith just had that effect on people and it was not only because he had a body that could put Captain America to shame- he just had this charming aura that made everyone feel at ease and made them gravitate towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is not to say that Jean is only helping Mr Smith because of his low-key crush on him- he had a boyfriend for god’s sake. He was just being a nice guy... a good Samaritan- that’s it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need any help?” Jean offered again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Mr Smith stared at him. Despite his easy smiles and cheerful demeanor, Jean always found it hard to read him. You can never tell exactly what Mr Smith was thinking. Though that just added to his charm. Finally after a brief pause Mr Smith admitted, “I think I might...Do you know anything about cars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to keep it cool Jean replied, “Little bit…” As if he didn’t spend days upon days reading every car manual he could find and shadowing his local car mechanic just so he could take care of his Rosie if the day comes when she broke down. “Let’s see what I can do,” he said nonchalantly moving closer to the Mr Smith shitty Volkswagen to take a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was that there was water all over the car engine like someone drove the car through a rainstorm with their bonnet open. Jean gazed at Mr Smith with one eyebrow raised silently asking him, ‘what the fuck just happened here?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Smith looked immediately sheepish. “The engine was smoking... so I thought I should pour water over it…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean blinked…”Right…” Though internally he thought, ‘My god has no one told you any basic car mechanics?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have done that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...probably not” Jean said bluntly- sugar coating things was never his style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how bad does it look? Do you think it can be fixed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean didn’t reply immediately. He was still taking a look at the car but he didn’t have to inspect it for too long to come up with a conclusion. Jean looked squarely in the eyes of his teacher’s unfairly gorgeous blue-eyes and said, “Yeah you car is Fu-- stuffed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Smith’s shoulders sagged and for once Jean could see his feelings clear as a sunny day. He looked like a man who just found out suddenly their pet just died. Jean can sympathise with that- he would be devastated if anything happened to Rosie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean felt really bad for Mr Smith and said the first thing to come to his mind, “Hey at least now you have an excuse to buy a new car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Mr Smith’s turn to blink at Jean and he immediately knew he said the wrong thing. Jean cursed his big mouth. This is why he leaves most of the talking to Marco...who he needs to buy a smoothie for...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Figuring there’s only one way he can help Mr Smith Jean asked, “Hey, I’m going to the Mango Funko down the road, want me to drop you at a bus stop or something on the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Jean but I called my husband already. He’s going to come and pick me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shrugged, “Ok, sorry I couldn’t be any more help. Se-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo Jean!! What smells so fucking bad?!” Reiner’s voice echoed from the edge of the car park. Right around the place where Jean’s car is parked. He figured that Reiner had not spotted Mr Smith yet or else he wouldn’t be his usual crude self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean suspicions were confirmed when he saw a panicked blush erupt on Reiner’s face when he noticed who was with him. If Jean had a low-key crush on Mr Smith, then Reiner was nothing short of absolutely smitten with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him Connie was barely able to keep it together after seeing what just happened. He had his hand on mouth muffling his laughter at Reiner’s misfortune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean gazed at Mr Smith seeing if he’s going to say anything. The school rule is if you swear inside school grounds that the instant trip to the detention room. Principle Shadis likes to run a tight ship at Titan Academy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though fortunately for Reiner, Mr Smith decided to let it pass- pretending like he didn’t just hear what he said. Which must have been a relief for Reiner cause detention means he will invaluable practice time and add to that getting into trouble with long-time infatuation can’t be pleasant either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was for that reason or the fact that Reiner would take any opportunity to help Mr Erwin and impress him, he asked sincerely, “Hey Mr Smith what’s wrong? Need any help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s ok, Jean said there’s nothing much we can do here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner raised his eyebrows, “Jean? What does he know about cars-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Hey wait a minute-” Jean protested ready to defend his hard earned knowledge of car mechanics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Reiner didn’t listen. He pushed Connie up to the front and said, “If something’s wrong with your car get Connie to take a look. His father’s a mechanic. He’s pretty much being sleeping in a garage since he was small.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to...My husband is coming to pick me up and I’m sure you boy have better things to do,” Erwin said with a grateful, sunny expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment not one of the three boys in the parking lot was blush free. All their faces were varying levels of red- with Connie's pink-dusted ears to Jean’s rosy-pink cheeks to all the way up to Reiner’s deep scarlet face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way either of them were leaving until they helped Mr Smith one way or another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie puffed up his chest and said in a deeper sounding voice than normal, “Nah we have free time. Let’s see what I can do…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his hands together and began to inspect the car. Like Jean it didn’t take Connie long to figure out the car was utterly fucked. Though he did take a little bit of extra time to look around. If Jean didn’t know any better he would say Connie because of his vast experience with cars...But he knows Connie and he has eyes. The bastard was just using the opportunity to not so subtly show off/check out Mr Smith while he’s up close and personal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘Is everyone in this school a horny fuck for Mr Smith?!’</em> Jean fumed as if he didn’t spend a good forty minutes subtly checking out Mr Smith’s tight pecs this morning during history class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one should look good in grey pants, white shirt and an aqua sweater vest No one!! Yet somehow Mr Smith no matter what he wears looks like he was one of the models that walked straight out of a cover page in GQ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how bad is it? Can we fix it?” Reiner asks probably wanted sound helpful...somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie shook his head, “Well it’s Fu--screwed.” He managed to like Jean catch himself before he swore in front of his teacher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Smith slightly winced. Hearing it from a mechanic’s son would be more or less the final blow that his car is fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though honestly Jean doesn’t know why Mr Smith is so torn up over it. The car is a piece of shit. It’s a tiny car that even Jean who stood an entire foot shorter than Mr Smith and even he would need to curl up like a contortionist just to get inside. He couldn’t imagine driving this car would be pleasant, especially if you are someone as tall as Mr Smith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of that the car is nearly thirty years old. <em>‘Is it even legal to drive a car that old?.’</em> Though it’s not like Jean doesn’t somewhat understand why this must be distressing for Mr Smith. Buying a car is not cheap and he knows a teacher’s wage is shit...So Jean felt for his teacher-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Can you show me what’s wrong with the car,” Mr Smith asked looking at both Connie and Jean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jean could move towards the car Connie interjected, “Of course, see this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Mr Smith replied bending over and honed his eyes at what Connie was pointing at in his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is a radiator. My guess is that the fluid line became loose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...From the corner of his eyes Jean spotted Reiner grabbing his phone, angling it down pointing straight at Mr Smith’s ass and clicked his phone camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furious on behalf of his teacher but not willing to cause a scene...yet- he grabbed his own phone and texted Reiner. “What the fuck man?!! Delete that shit😡😡” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reply was swift, “Relax, I’ll send it to you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean rolled his eyes at Reiner and texted, “That’s not what I want 😤😤 Bro u can’t take pictures like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three dots on his messenger blinked before Jean got a reply from Reiner, “Oh F off Jean 🙄 Like you weren’t staring at his chest all morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean blushed but he didn’t deny it. Staring at the plate of eye-candy that his teacher is much more different than taking pictures of an unsuspecting Mr Smith. He was just about to text that when another familiar voice greeted them, “Hey guys!! What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Armin and Eren. Their school bags were hung around their shoulders and they seemed to have come from the direction of the library. On the very rare occasion Mikasa was nowhere to be seen- but that’s to be expected. The girls’ soccer team had a game out of town this afternoon and she was naturally with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Armin and Eren made a beeline towards them, curious as to why their friends have gathered around in the car park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Smith’s car’s fuck--ah shit!” Reiner’s slipped again and he looked at Mr Smith appalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean would feel second-hand embarrassment/feel sorry for him if he weren’t being such a prick and took pictures of Mr Smith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, again Mr Smith elected to ignore the slip up. Either he was just cool with his students swearing outside school hours or he really doesn’t want to deal with the paperwork of sending a student to detention. Considering Mr Smith has bigger problems like his car breaking down, Jean assumed it was the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now Armin has caught up and asked, “Anything we can do to help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin shook his head. “No...it’s ok. I think it’s time I accept the fact I have to let my car go. It’s been acting up for the past few months.” He then turned towards Reiner, Connie and Jean and directed a glowing, innocent smile and said, “Thank you boys for your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean felt like he just discovered the true secret to happiness. He wished he had a camera with him because he wanted to cherish this moment until the day he died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is probably why he blurted out, “I’ll stay with you Mr Smith!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Jean? noo...my husband’s on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be out done Reiner pushed Jean out of the way and said, “No, he's right we’ll stay with you. It’s dangerous out here Mr Smith. Gang fights are getting worse and worse these days. A guy I know got mugged by the Warriors the other day. You’ll never know who’ll they will target next. We’ll stay with you until your husband comes to take you home.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mr Smith for a brief moment looked amused at what Reiner said but his expression was gone before Jean could think too much about it. Plus Connie interjected too, “Yeah Mr Smith, we’ll protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Armin interjected and said, “Strength in numbers. Right Mr Smith?” he said echoing one of Mr Smith’s history lessons from last week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Eren looked like he didn’t want to be there but even he just shrugged and joined the unofficial Mr Smith protection squad when he saw Armin jump in.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say Mr Smith?” Reiner asked with a proud grin like he was the one to come up with the idea himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you bo-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mr Smith didn’t get to finish what he wanted to say. A loud rev of a powerful car engine interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean tensed and fear gripped to the pit of his stomach. Seeing the expressions of his friends around him he was not the only one who was frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all well and good making declarations about protecting Mr Smith but Reiner wasn’t exaggerating about the gangs in Paradis City. While they usually avoided schools out of a strict code of conduct the new fledge gang members known as the Warriors have no such decorum. Just a couple of months ago Armin and Eren’s school was attacked and their library and gym burned to the ground due to a turf war with the Ac-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-A loud audible gasp escaped from Jean’s mouth when he saw the car coming towards them. For a moment he assumed he was dreaming- because surely he is not seeing a Lamborghini Centenario driving straight towards him. There’s no way this is all real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean wasn’t particularly a religious person but seeing the Lamborghini, with it’s sleek, obsidian aerodynamic design, smoothness of her curves and the loud rev of V12 engine...Jean felt like he just had a profound spiritual experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the sort of car you fantasise about when you are alone in your locked room...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...The car turned and parked right next to them. When his nose caught a whiff of burning petrol Jean knew he wasn’t dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around him all the boys looked shell-shocked as he did. For a brief moment they all thought they were going to be run over by a Lamborghini. I mean it was a hell of a way to go but neither of them were ready to die yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Mr Smith seemed to be fine. He looked eerily calm. Jean wasn’t sure whether he was actually ok or just scared shitless. Again, it seems Jean was back to square one and Mr Smith became hard to read once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The switchblade doors opened with a swoosh and a man got out of the car. He was short but that didn’t stop from Jean wanting to piss his pants right there and then when he looked into the driver’s terrifying eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were deep blue and his gaze was terrifying as a lion on the prowl. His jet black hair pooled over the side, reaching his ears. He was wearing an expensive, tailored suit, with a colour to match his eyes- and even though it was 30 degrees celsius  outside he was wearing long black coat that almost reached the ground. The only thing that contrasted his dark look was the red tie on his pearl-coloured shirt and the gold wedding band on his ring finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mystery man gave them all a once over and a faint smirk appeared on his lips. He looked amused at the bunch of fresh-faced teenagers surrounding Mr Smith, all in various battle poses. Though at that moment Jean had this feeling if there was going to be a fight they will lose. Something primal within him told him that what he was facing was a predator and he should just back off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short pretty much all of them were having a very difficult time hiding their fear. Especially Reiner who looked like he seen a ghost. Only Eren seemed to be one who didn’t look afraid. In fact seeing this mystery driver perked him up. For once Eren actually appeared to be excited about something…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s gaze zeroed in Mr Smith who stayed absolutely still...He then shrugged, “Ok, I admit you were right,” Mr Smith said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mystery man shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Didn’t I tell you? You are lucky that it didn’t break down in the middle of the road.That thing is a fucking death trap and you -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mr Smith exhaled his breath, “Levi please don’t swear in front of my students.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked at the man and then at Mr Smith. Then towards Mr Smith’s gold band which matched exactly with the scary dude’s own ring…’Wait is this guy Mr Smith’s husband?!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Everyone,” Mr Smith’s voice cut through Jean’s inner thoughts and he gazed at his teacher. “This is my husband, Levi..and Levi, this is Jean, Reiner, Armin, Connie and Eren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t say anything he just nodded at them. However, that nod of acknowledgement made Reiner flinch. Eren on the other hand had looked really interested in Levi. It was as if he just saw his idol but he was too star-struck to say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of idols...Jean’s gaze turned towards the Lamborghini Levi came in and then at the well-cut expensive suit he was wearing. Then he looked at his hot history teacher and then glanced back at his loaded husband. It took a moment for the gears in Jean’s mind to turn until the light bulb on his head turned on, ‘Wait...is Mr Smith a Trophy Wife?!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Thank you for looking after me boy, but this is where I leave you,” Mr Smith said with another one of his trademark sunny smiles before grabbing his things from his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raised his eyebrows, “They were looking after you? That’s...cute. I should thank you all for taking care of my husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean wasn’t sure how Levi managed to make that seemingly innocent statement of gratitude sound like a threat of bloody murder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stammered a “you’re welcome”, along with Connie and Armin. Though Reiner still looked petrified like he just shit his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren on the other who was the least enthusiastic out of all of them to stay behind said loudly, “YOU ARE WELCOME, SIR. IT WAS MY PLEASURE TO LOOK AFTER YOUR HUSBAND!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all taken aback by Eren’s outburst even Mr Smith looked slightly concerned. Though Levi didn’t seem to care. He just nodded and opened the door for Mr Smith. “My car?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I phoned Hanji, they’ll find someone to chuck it off a cliff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Metaphorically right?” Erwin asked taking a seat and waving to his students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t reply he just shut the door and gave all of them a two fingered salute before restarting his car and speeding away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that encompassed the car park after the last sound of the Lamborghini...you could hear a pin drop...That is until Eren declared, “That was the best fucking thing that ever happened to me. I can’t believe he looked at me.” He then slapped Armin on the shoulder with the back of his palm. “Hey, do you think if I ask Mr Smith he’ll find a way for me to get recruited by him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the Fuck Jaeger?” Jean asked, confused as hell at Eren’s excitement seeing Mr Smith’s husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures you wouldn’t know who that was, Kirstein.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- If you want to go Jaeger-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Stop!!” Reiner interjected loudly stopping Jean and Eren from fighting. “Do you guys realised what just happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes, “Uh yeah...We just saw Don Ackerman that’s what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie’s eyes bloomed in recognition, “Wait...That’s The Ackerman?! As in Levi Ackerman? The head of the Ackerman clan? AKA the Head of the most powerful mafia in the city?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the State and probably the country,” Eren corrected rolling his eyes. “Yes that’s him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Eren’s right,” Reiner whispered staring at his phone as if was a cursed object. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Jean to process what he just heard because that can’t be right. Mr Smith wouldn’t be married to a mafia boss. For god’s sake he’s a just an ordinary history teacher. He wouldn’t have ties to the mafia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though apparently he was the only one who thought that can’t be true cause everyone else was in various degree of freaking out. Whether it be from shock or excitement. Armin especially was trying to calm Eren now who seemed to be hellbent on using Mr Smith as a means to join the Ackerman Syndicate </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the midst of that there was loud crash of glass smashing onto the ground. Reiner amongst the all of this decided to smash his phone on the tar covered car park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, what fuck Reiner?!” Connie yelled dodging to avoid the glass piece that nearly hit his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand man. I just took pictures of Ackerman’s husband. If he find out I have pictures of Mr Smith’s ass I’m going to be sleeping with the fishes tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you could have just deleted them,” Jean suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You watched cop movies. Nothing ever truly deleted. That’s why I had to destroy my phone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...Isn’t all your pictures saved in the cloud?” Armin asked-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Fuck!!” Reiner shrieked and then made a mad dash out of the car park and right towards the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way, he nearly ran into Bertolt and Marco who looked absolutely dumbfounded at what just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with him?” Marco asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well where to begin...” Armin said- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Connie interjected “We just found out that Mr Smith’s a mob wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?!” Marco said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cool,” Eren said. “He’s Don Ackerman’s husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bertolt face paled like he just heard the scariest ghost story and he asked with a shaky voice, “Reiner...what happened with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just took a picture of Mr Smith’s ass and he’s Levi’s husban-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Jean didn’t get to finish because Bertolt turned around and he just said, “Sorry gotta go help Reiner,” before dashing towards the library himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining group just stared at Bertolt retreating form until Jean said, “Well don’t know about you but I’m going home. Babe come on I’ll give you a ride-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Bro forget about home...are we just going to talk about the fact that Mr Smith is fucking mob wife?!” Connie said igniting the entire conversation all over again. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day there was no one in school who didn’t know about Mr Smith’s mob ties or the fact he is the husband of freaking Levi Ackerman!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it came to no shock to anyone seeing Mr Smith arrive to work in a red Ferrari. Even if Mr Smith kinda looked embarrassed about driving such a fancy car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean on the other hand was still yet to comprehend it. To be fair could anyone? They're seemingly innocent, charismatic history teacher was not only a trophy wife (metaphorically) but also the spouse of the most powerful crime lord in the state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a story there. Jean was utterly curious how an ordinary school teacher would cross path with a mob boss let alone fall in love with him and get married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching his teacher lecturing to an extra well-behaved class that morning Jean couldn’t help wonder...who are you Mr Erwin Smith? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- The End </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I purposefully left the story with a slightly ambiguous ending because I have plans to write a fic down the track about how Erwin and Levi met. </p><p>@taroudem hope you enjoyed this fic hun. I’m so sorry it took me this long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>